


It Must Be Love

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a romp. Nothing more. Nothing new or interesting really. Just a roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: PrelocAndKanar was a darling and reminded me that even a romp deserves attention. Thanks, dear.

Julian felt his back slam into the wall as his mouth was thoroughly invaded. The firm Cardassian body currently welding him to the metal wall of his quarters was an exquisite mix of hot and cold. The skilled tongue, slightly coarse like a cat's and surprisingly hot compared to the colder lips, made him moan out his pleasure into the mouth of the other man. The hands wriggling their way insistently past his uniform and finally reaching his skin were cool, but not unpleasantly so. And his Human blood rushing so close to the surface soon heated the palms questing over his chest and belly.

 

Just when he thought he had no more air left in his lungs the lips released him and moved on to his neck. Still keeping the young man trapped firmly against the wall, the Cardassian sucked fervently right where the red blood thumped by under the skin, while Julian sucked in large gulps of air into his burning chest. Feeling the skin tighten and prickle under the firm lips as the blood was forced to the surface, he let out a whimper of almost painful pleasure and his hand clamped the head of his lover, forcing the lips closer still, urging them to suck harder.

 

* * *

 

[Oh... oh yes... Oh, Garak...]

 

Garak was in heaven. Sweet, sinful, lusty and glorious heaven. Everything he ever wanted served to him on a steaming platter. And it seemed no matter how roughly he claimed his treasure, Julian was always right there with him, urging him on. Every time he upped the pace or went just that little step further, his beautiful prize would simply moan and writhe, physically begging for more. Garak thought he would explode from the pleasure alone.

 

Feeling shaking hands fumble with his clothes, he ripped off his tunic, to allow access. Another moan escaped the doctor as his hands finally made contact with the slightly chilled chest. A heavy shiver made all the scales lift and ripple profusely and Garak returned to those impossibly soft lips, trembling against his own.

 

Letting his nails rake across the ribs under the dreadful uniform made Julian arch his back and press closer to the maddening touch, while his own hands pinched and squeezed every raised adorment he encountered on the Cardassian's body. Garak was not naturally vocal during lovemaking, partly because of his belief that his actions spoke much clearer. But Julian... his beautiful Julian would moan, whimper, sigh and whisper the most obscene things to him, making his blood rush and pound so hard he was sure it was audible, even over his lover's soundtrack of passion.

 

[Oh God yes... please...]

 

* * *

 

A hot huff of breath washed over Julian's ear, sending a thrill down his spine. A demanding throb from his trapped cock made him wriggle his hips against that steely hip pinning him to the wall. He felt the smallest answering undulation, before his arms were suddenly seized and pinned to the wall above his head. He had no choice but to let himself be dominated. Or rather; worshipped. The older man pressed against him so hard that he felt like only a fraction of his lungs were allowed air, but the sensation of almost melding with the firm body of his lover was worth it all and he moaned loudly even as he struggled to breathe.

 

Just as his head started spinning from lack of oxygen he was released and he clung to the sturdy shoulders as arms closed tightly around him and the uniquely textured tongue took a turn about his ear. The sound of heavy breathing so close made his knees buckle and were it not for the strong arms holding him up he would surely have fallen to his knees.

 

Julian had only just gotten his breathing working again when he forced the lips off his ear and captured them again. He simply couldn't get enough. After all the years of watching those lips move across from him at the lunch table, so often wishing they would meet his own, he felt like he would never stop kissing them now. Somehow it was like they were debating as always. Lips questioning and answering. Only this time, they were on the same side, agreeing on key points without ever speaking a word.

 

* * *

 

[Oh God, Garak, I need you so badly... please...]

 

How could anyone say no to those tempting pleas ringing through the dim quarters? Releasing Julian from his grip, Garak quickly set about removing those offensive clothes stubbornly in the way, impatient for his lover's touch. Following suit with a feverish pace, Julian shed his uniform with amazing speed and flung himself at the Cardassian as soon as enough skin was exposed.

 

Garak once again wondered which merciful deity he had managed to please so thoroughly to be rewarded with such a fervent and passionate lover. Never caring about his appearance or pride, Julian would launch himself into the most crazed lovemaking, doing anything he damn well pleased if it brought them both pleasure. Garak sometimes felt old and inhibited in the face of Julian's experimenting, but then again, thinking back, he could not remember a single time he had stopped him or said no. Somehow, no matter what they did, it always ended up with pleasure so intense he sometimes wondered if it would kill him in the end.

 

[Now, please now! Garak... Elim... I need you now!]

 

* * *

 

Julian's own pleading voice was never really heard over the pounding of his heart and the rushing in his ears. So absorbed was he in his world of pleasure that he was deaf to his own begging and moaning. Finally after what felt like years of excruciating waiting, the firm hands encircled his aching cock and stroked just the way he needed. God, this man knew him so well. His own hands sought out the proud counterpart, just as needy as his own. Not exactly identical in nature, the same things still applied though and Julian confidently squeezed and tugged the way he knew would drive his lover mad.

 

[Sigh]

 

He made Garak sigh! The small indication af pleasure was more than he had ever heard from his silent lover and it was almost enough to push him over the edge right then and there. Redoubling his efforts, he was rewarded with a demanding kiss and suddenly the floor vanished under him as he was swept into the bedroom in a few short strides. With unusual disregard for the state of the bed, Julian was practically thrown down on the bed and a wailing creak from the bed frame greeted the Cardassian plastering himself on top of his Human.

 

* * *

 

All to myself. I have him all to myself. Garak's mind roared in triumph as he devoured Julian. Usually he would prefer to spend a very long time adoring all the little details of his alien lover, but not this time. Why it was so urgent this time he had no idea, but without further ado, he slid down and pushed the golden thighs roughly apart. Ignoring the pulsing cock practically reaching for him, he pushed his face into the dark cleft below and savoured the unique taste of his delicious feast. Julians moans pitched higher as he pushed his tongue inside and laved the area thoroughly.

 

Mewling and gasping, Julian began thrashing his hips as Garak slipped his finger into the burning depths. As a second finger joined the first Julian was practically sobbing.

 

[Garak! I can't take it anymore! Now, please, now!]

 

[Please... what, my love?]

 

[Arh! Fuck me! Now please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...]

 

With a possessive smile, Garak gathered some saliva in his hand and applied it to his aching shaft, as he moved into position. This was how they liked it. Just enough moisture the aid the joining, but no more. The torturous friction always brought them both to dizzying heights. Closing his lips over the vocal appreciation of his actions, Garak sought out the opening with deliberate steadiness, sliding in with a slow, smooth movement.

 

* * *

 

[Oh GOD yessssssss...]

 

Digging his fingers into the headboard until his knuckles turned white, Julian savoured the sweet sensation of the rippled shaft slowly forcing its way inside him. Not having any more patience to wait for the slow and gentle entering, he pushed his hips sharply against his lover, making the last half of the burning sex disappear into him in one swift stroke. Garak's head instantly snapped back and their lips separated with a sad little sound as they both froze in the intensity of the joining.

 

[Sigh]

 

The small sound made Julian's cock throb painfully and he clung to his tailor, desperately urging him to move. Granting him his wish, Garak pulled out slowly only once before setting a rough pace, making the poor bed complain loudly about the mistreatment. Julian's joyful cries rose above it and unconsciously urged his lover on.

 

[More! Oh God, more! Harder please, my love, harder...]

 

* * *

 

As he was suddenly forced in much faster than was their custom, Garak felt dizzy for a moment, before gathering his wits again. Why was it he always lost all self control at the moment of entering his lover like this? It was like this joining was the perfect sanctuary. The most beautiful thing in his whole damn existence and it almost brought tears to his eyes from the gut-wrenching joy of the relatively simple act.

 

His body responded instinctively to the pleas ringing in his ears and he braced himself against the headboard as he gave it all he had. Hearing the cries and moans rapidly reaching the familiar pitch that signalled his lover's impending release, his hand stole to the weeping cock and stroked it only twice before it erupted. Placing his hands on the slender shoulders, he pulled the Human roughly towards him, even before the spasms of orgasm subsided completely, and with a last few thrusts, he emptied himself into the welcoming depths, wringing another cry from the swollen lips again seeking his own.

 

* * *

 

Surely there was nothing more wonderful than this. No greater sense of trust and security, lying nestled in his lover's arms, spent and hot. Their breathing roared in the room as they slowly relaxed and Julian held Garak close as he tried to separate them. Not yet. Settling down again with a smile, the older man let Julian roll them over on their side, still joined.

 

The post coital tenderness was a thing Julian savoured just as much as the lovemaking itself. The languid kisses and touches slowly soothing their heartbeats down to regular rates sometimes almost made his heart burst with the intimacy of it all. He had been thrilled when he had first discovered the tenderness of his lover. Both in and out of bed. As rough and gloriously demanding he could be in the throes of passion, just as gentle and sweet could he be at other times.

 

* * *

 

Garak felt sleep creep up on him and he welcomed it. He had never been worried about falling asleep with Julian. With any other lover he would have waited for the other to fall asleep first before allowing himself to drift off. But not with Julian. Never with his Julian. His sweet lover, whose soft hands stroked his hair and whose lips pressed loving kisses to his facial ridges, eased him off to sleep more effectively than any drug.

 

[It must be love]

 

His last thoughts as he slipped into dreams were that it had to be love. This thing they had. It could only be love.

 

End.


End file.
